


Une Nuit Au Port

by TheClownsLaugh



Category: Foot 2 rue (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Coming Out, Episode: s1e14 Romance Brésilienne, Gen, Tag is bi and polyam he told me himself
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25130446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheClownsLaugh/pseuds/TheClownsLaugh
Summary: Réécriture d'un passage de l'épisode 1x14 "Romance Brésilienne". Et si Pousse-Mousse n'avait pas interrompu Tag et Requin ?
Relationships: Sébastien "Tag" Tagano & Requin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Une Nuit Au Port

**Author's Note:**

> Ma première fic en Français et la première que j'écris pour ce fandom. C'est assez intimidant.. o_O

Réveillé brusquement par les appels et les cris de Cartoon, Requin se roula hors de sa couverture, alerte. Un coup d’œil dehors lui permit de comprendre quel était le problème dont Cartoon avait fait mention. Mais qu'est-ce que Tag faisait hors de l'Institut à une heure pareille ?

Les autres requins avaient été réveillés aussi à cause de Cartoon alors ils suivirent Requin quand ce dernier descendit à la rencontre du capitaine des Bleus qui s'obstinait à taper dans une vieille canette. Il était tellement distrait qu'il ne remarqua même pas quand Requin la lui renvoya sous le pied.

– Tu t'entraînes même la nuit maintenant ?

Tag sursauta et se retourna brusquement, levant les mains devant lui comme pour se défendre, avant de se relaxer un peu en reconnaissant qui il avait face à lui.

– Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites-là ?

C'était une question idiote mais Requin ne commenta pas. Il prit simplement Tag par l'épaule et l'entraîna à l'écart.

– Viens.

Laissant les autres requins derrière, ils marchèrent un moment le long du quai en silence, seuls le clapotis de l'eau contre le bord ainsi que le bruit de leurs pas brisant le lourd silence de la nuit. Quand Requin fut sûr qu'ils étaient à une distance correcte et qu'ils ne risquaient pas de se faire déranger ou de faire fuir Tag, il osa demander :

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Tag ? T'es si inquiet que ça pour demain, c'est ça ?

Évidemment, tout le monde sur le port savait à quel point il avait poussé ses coéquipiers au cours de la journée. Ça sentait l'anxiété à plein nez – et cette insomnie ne lui disait rien qui vaille non plus. Mais Tag le démentit.

– Non, c'est pas ça..

Il avait l'air exaspéré par lui-même. Il continua de marcher, fixant le sol comme s'il détenait les réponses quant à ce qu'il devait répondre.

– Ben, c'est que...

Ah ouais, clairement de l'angoisse. C'était inscrit en majuscules sur son visage. Tag se renferma, secoua la tête et retomba dans son silence. Mais ce n'était pas un silence obstiné – simplement très confus et trop habitué à ne pas savoir se confier. Alors Requin poussa gentiment.

– C'est que quoi ?

Tag hésita une seconde avant de lâcher :

– Zanguezinho.

Il y avait une certaine intensité dans la manière dont c'était dit. Les yeux de Requin ne pouvaient pas quitter le visage de Tag. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait chez Zanguezinho qui pouvait l'angoisser à ce point ? Il n'était pas un mauvais gars, au contraire. Ce n'était pas comme si Tag se retrouvait une nouvelle fois face à Ben.

– Il est vraiment, vraiment bon, tu sais.

– D'accord, mais êtes pas des blaireaux non plus ! tenta de rationaliser Requin. Vous taquinez la balle, quand même. Vous n'êtes pas en finale par hasard.

Ah, visiblement ce n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de mieux à dire : maintenant Tag avait l'air triste, en plus d'angoissé...

– Peut-être, mais lui c'est un mec super.

_Quoi ?_

– Il joue bien, il est sympa, il est généreux et en plus il est plutôt pas mal. Enfin, il plaît, quoi.

– Attends, l'interrompit Requin.

Il s'arrêta net et se tourna vers Tag. Vraiment, il ne s'était pas attendu à cela de sa part à lui. Il ne pouvait pas être certain juste avec ce que Tag venait de dire, évidemment, mais si c'était ce à quoi ça ressemblait...

Il posa gentiment sa main sur son épaule.

– Qu'est-ce que tu me fais avec Zanguezinho ? C'est quoi ce plan ?

– Moi ?

Tag avait l'air si paniqué que Requin regretta d'avoir posé la question. Mais cette expression était une réponse en soi.

Ah là là, c'était une situation difficile et Requin avait peur d'avoir déjà foiré. Il devait faire comprendre à Tag que, quoi qu'il arrive, il serait là pour lui et le soutiendrait.

Il avait déjà reçu des confessions du genre mais ça avait été direct. Requin avait juste eut à dire « Ah, okay. Noté. » et la situation avait été réglée. Et puis ça avait été Ben, qui savait où il en était. Avec Tag c'était différent. Il avait l'air complètement paumé et terrorisé – de plus, Requin savait comment il était – sa peur d'être rejeté, son besoin irrépressible d'être accepté. Son besoin d'une famille. Requin n'avait vraiment pas intérêt à foirer ce coup-là.

– Rien, je te jure ! se défendit Tag.

Requin n'en crut pas un mot.

Du coin de l’œil, il vit Pousse-Mousse s'approcher d'un air mécontent. Ah non, hein ! Pas de ça maintenant. Il étendit sa main vers lui sans le regarder pour le faire s'arrêter, réfléchissant à toute vitesse à ce qu'il pouvait dire à Tag. Visiblement, Pousse-Mousse ne comprit pas le message. Mais grâce au ciel, Cartoon, lui, avait capté et été venu récupérer Pousse-Mousse, le poussant plus loin, près du reste des requins qui, au final, les avaient suivis. Faudrait qu'il pense à remercier Cartoon, plus tard..

Pendant ce temps-là, Tag continuait à paniquer. C'était légitime, pas de doute. Requin en avait vu des vertes et des pas mûres à ce sujet. S'inquiéter des réactions était plus que normal, surtout quand on savait comment ça pouvait tourner.

Requin leva doucement ses deux mains devant lui – pas défensivement mais simplement pour montrer qu'il n'était pas une menace. Qu'il n'avait très certainement pas l'intention de lui faire du mal.

– Ecoute Tag, ce n'est pas quelque chose de grave. Et si tu ne veux pas m'en parler plus en détails, je comprendrai. Mais vu qu'on est là et que de toute façon t'as pas la tête de quelqu'un qui va dormir quoi qu'il arrive, ben fais comme tu le sens, d'accord ?

Tag baissa la tête, l'air de réfléchir à la question. Puis il jeta un œil sur le côté, vers le reste des requins. Requin regarda lui aussi. Cartoon et Marteau poussaient les autres plus loin. Cartoon se retourna vers Requin et Tag pour leur montrer son pouce levé. Il avait compris qu'ils avaient besoin d'espace et il allait s'assurer que les requins arrêtent d'essayer d’espionner. C'était souvent plus fort qu'eux mais cette fois-ci, Cartoon avait saisi l'importance.

Requin ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Cartoon était vraiment le meilleur. Il se retourna vers Tag. Il était presque surpris qu'il n'en ait pas profité pour se tirer mais il était content qu'il ne l'ait pas fait.

Tag s'assit sur le bord de l'eau, les pieds dans le vide. Il regardait l'eau couler, charriant des déchets. Requin s'assit à côté de lui et attendit qu'il parle.

– J'y comprends plus rien, Requin. Quand je les ai vus tout à l'heure...

Il soupira et plongea sa tête dans ses mains.

Gentiment, Requin posa sa main sur son dos.

– Hé, il n'y a aucune honte à avoir, d'accord ?

Tag baissa ses mains et tourna lentement la tête vers Requin. Il avait toujours l'air terrifié, mais cette fois-ci pas de Requin – ce qui était un progrès en soi, d'après lui.

– J'aime Éloïse. Pour de vrai.

Il secoua la tête et ajouta tout bas, pour lui-même.

– J'ai vraiment pas été cool. Va falloir que je m'excuse. Mais tu vois, continua-t-il tout haut à l'intention de Requin, quand je l'ai vue tout à l'heure avec Zanguezinho, ben j'étais jaloux. Mais pas de lui. Enfin si, de lui aussi. Mais je... Raah je m'embrouille !

– C'est rien, le rassura Requin, prends ton temps.

– J'étais jaloux d’Éloïse _et_ de Zanguezinho. Et plus que ça, je me suis senti exclu.

Ses épaules s'affaissèrent. Aah, revoilà la grande peur de Tag : l'abandon. Requin en était bien conscient mais il n'était pas certain de la manière dont il pouvait rassurer son ami à ce sujet.

– Tu aurais pu les rejoindre, ils ne t'en auraient pas voulu.

– Peut-être.. concéda Tag avant de relever la tête brusquement. Mais non. Non je pouvais pas. Ils vont si bien ensemble et de toute façon je n'arrive même pas à en vouloir à Éloïse. Je la comprends.

– Dans le sens « tu te sens inférieur à Zanguezinho, tu voudrais être plus comme lui et tu trouves qu'elle mérite mieux que toi » ou dans le sens « si t'avais l'occasion tu sortirais avec aussi » ? demanda Requin doucement.

Tag resta silencieux quelques secondes avant de murmurer :

– Un peu des deux, j'imagine.

Comme il avait l'air d'avoir encore quelque chose à dire, Requin attendit patiemment.

– Je ne veux pas tromper Éloïse et d'ailleurs je pense pas que c'était son intention à elle non plus quand ils sont sortis mais... Je ne sais pas comment dire ça.. C'est un peu injuste.

– Quoi donc ?

– Qu'on soit obligé de choisir. Je sais qu’Éloïse m'aime bien et je l'aime aussi mais je sais qu'elle l'aime lui aussi et...

Sa voix baissa d'un cran, Requin dut se pencher pour entendre les mots qui suivirent.

– ... moi aussi. Et Zanguezinho est un chic type, reprit-il au volume normal, et il était clairement en train de flirter avec Éloïse tout à l'heure alors, tu sais... si jamais il y avait une chance, on n'aurait pas besoin de choisir.

Il posa ses mains derrière lui et bascula la tête vers l'arrière, regardant les étoiles en face plutôt que leur réflexion dans l'eau boueuse. Apparemment il en avait terminé. C'était lourd à digérer, pas étonnant que Tag n'ait pas réussi à dormir ! Si tout ça lui trottait dans la tête sans pouvoir le confier... En tout cas, Requin était plutôt content que Tag lui ait dit tout ça. Il était également presque certain que Tag l'était aussi.

– Je vois, dit Requin. C'est bien que tu aies réussi à mettre des mots sur tout ça. T'arriveras peut-être à dormir, maintenant.

– Quoi ? s'exclama Tag en se redressant pour regarder Requin directement. Je veux dire.. ça ne te dérange pas ?

Requin posa sa main sur l'épaule de Tag et le fixa droit dans les yeux.

– Écoute Tag, t'es mon ami. De toute façon, t'es pas le premier et tu seras pas le dernier garçon qui aime d'autres garçons. Et je suis pas du genre à juger les gens pour des trucs comme ça. Alors crois-moi, avec mon équipe, t'as pas à t'en faire pour ça.

Une tension certaine disparut des épaules de Tag qui soupira de soulagement.

– Merci Requin. Vraiment. Mais euh.. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

– Là maintenant ou plus tard ?

– Euh, les deux ?

– Là maintenant tu devrais aller dormir, vous avez un match demain et ils auront besoin de toi. Plus tard, franchement c'est à toi de voir. T'as aucune obligation de le dire à qui que ce soit.

– Même à Éloïse ?

– Ouais, même à Éloïse. Je dis pas que tu dois lui cacher des trucs, je dis juste que t'as pas à te lancer tant que tu te sens pas prêt ou si tu penses que c'est pas prudent. Pense à ta sécurité avant tout.

Il s'arrêta net et ricana en pensant à ce qu'il venait de dire.

– C'est ironique de dire ça quand on fuit les flics toute la journée mais crois-moi sur ce coup-là.

– Et pour Zanguezinho ?

Requin soupira et se gratta derrière la tête pendant qu'il réfléchissait à une réponse satisfaisante.

– Une nouvelle fois, c'est toi qui vois. Mais puisque tu me demandes mon avis, je pense qu'il aimerait _vraiment_ être pote avec toi. Il était si content de t'avoir dans son équipe l'autre jour – et ce n'est pas seulement parce que t'es bon avec un ballon. Par contre, si on part dans les spéculations, je dirais que vous êtes pas si différents, vous deux.

Une drôle de lueur s'alluma dans les yeux de Tag.

– Oh là, je t'ai pas dit de tromper Éloïse, on est bien d'accord. Si tu veux tenter ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure, t'as tout intérêt à lui dire. Vu ?

– Je sais, je sais ! C'est juste que, quelque part, c'est plutôt rassurant de t'entendre dire ça.

Tag se leva avec une énergie surprenante considérant l'heure et attendit que Requin soit sur pied également pour lui sauter au cou.

– Merci pour tout Requin ! Allez, je retourne à l'Institut ! Bonne nuit, s'exclama-t-il en s'éloignant à toutes jambes.

Requin le regarda disparaître dans la nuit en secouant la tête doucement. Il était terriblement soulagé que ça ait si bien tourné. Avec un peu de chance, Tag ne ferait pas de connerie.

Le poids des heures lui tombait sur les paupières alors il retourna se coucher lui-aussi. Quand il entra dans la pièce et s'allongea à sa place près des autres, Cartoon, qui était venu s'allonger avec les autres plutôt qu'à sa place à l'extérieur, murmura :

– Tag va mieux ?

– Il avait l'air. Le reste dépend de lui, je peux pas faire grand-chose d'autre.

– Bon bah tant mieux ! Allez on dort, termina-t-il en s'agrippant à Requin comme à un oreiller moelleux.

– Ouais, bonne nuit, Cartoon, lui fit-il en lui tapotant doucement la tête. Et merci pour tout à l'heure.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout ! Votre soutien me tient vraiment à cœur :'D  
> N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé <3


End file.
